1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button having a button body with or without a covering member thereon, and a fastener which are adapted to be mounted with a snap fit on a piece of cloth.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,777 patented Aug. 22, 1961 and Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 51-46501 published Apr. 6, 1976 disclose buttons which comprise a button body including a head and a centrally holed cylindrical boss, and a fastener having a base and a shank inserted forcibly into the hole in the boss to secure the button to a piece of cloth. The prior art buttons have a drawback in that when the shank is forced into a hole in the boss, the shank is liable to be tilted with respect the axis of the boss hole, developing a clearance between the base and the piece of cloth. With the shank thus tilted, the button wobbles on the piece of cloth, and sometimes is displaced off the piece of cloth.